myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Order of the Rock Part 8 - Meet Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy
SpongeBob and his friends is with other people* Helen Lovejoy: Won't somebody please think of the children? Reverend Lovejoy: Isn't it? Helen: And now! For the first time ever here at Springfield! We are very proud to present -- Lovejoy: The ones! The only! Both: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! *They leave to give the heroes their own time* *People cheer at the heroes, and the heroes is at scene* *Pearl and Squidward walks by* People: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! We love you! Barnacle Boy: *Barnacle Boy yeah uh u know first speaking line* Please, please! *People stops* Thank you. Mermaid Man: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! *People cheer again* SpongeBob: Everybody okay? Pearl: Um... guys? Where's Patrick? SpongeBob: I thought he was right behind me. Squidward: Well, if he's not here, the only place he could be is -- :O.... *They look at the door again* SpongeBob: He's still down there. Sandy: Plankton's got a robot heavy and all the ingredients to build a Dragon down there. If he were to unleash it in this crowd of people... (OF PEOPLE?) :O We have to act fast. Pearl: It just so happens that the greatest superheroes of all time is in this building. We should ask Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy to get help. Mermaid Man: *Meanwhile Pearl talked* I have to admit, I felt a lot of pressure coming here today. Pearl: This is the smartest way to help Patrick. Sandy: He's tough. I just hope he's tough enough to hold out a little bit longer. (I hope he's tough so too!) SpongeBob: *Sighs* We need Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy to get Patrick back. (And also now i am sorry but really!) And to deal with everything else we saw down there. Sandy: We're doing the right thing, SpongeBob. I just hope Patrick can hold out against that robot for long enough for us to get help. Pearl: Come on, then. Squidward: :D Let's crash this party. Mermaid Man: With the right training, and guidance, anyone, and... I mean anyone can become a hero. You just have to believe it. *People cheer once again as always again aha* Barnacle Boy: You Old Coot! "With the right training, and guidance?" What's the point of that? *SpongeBob and friends is ready* Barnacle Boy: I want you to look us in the eyes. And we want you to know that we are looking into yours. SpongeBob: We're just gotta push through this crowd to get Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Pearl: I got it. Mermaid Man: *As Pearl said it* Start. Believing. Today. *They go to the heroes meanwhile* Mermaid Man: Now, we'd like to open up the floor for a few questions. Barnacle Boy: Keep it orderly, folks. Mermaid Man: Aaaaand -- you, right there in the front row. *Right there in front row is Squilliam* Squilliam: You know when uh... Mindy... and the monster... umm... like what was her favorite food? Mermaid Man: Seaweed. Next question. *SpongeBob finally made it, he raise his hand* Mermaid Man: Yes, next. *Squilliam leaves* Mermaid Man: What question do you have for the mighty Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy? Barnacle Boy: What do you mean, you old coot? We know that guy! Mermaid Man: And Barnacle Boy, you have to listen at his question! Barnacle Boy: Mermaid Man... -_- Can you stop call me boy? Mermaid Man: *To SpongeBob* Well? SpongeBob: I saw something scary in the basement! Barnacle Boy: I'm... not following. Mermaid Man: Me neither. SpongeBob: This creep's been making/building a monster down there! I'm telling you, he's trouble! Mermaid Man: Is that so? Well, as you all know, trouble is what we do best. (I know, we as them!) SpongeBob: I'm not making it up! We really need your help. Barnacle Boy: Hmm. Perhaps we should have this checked out... Mermaid Man: Well, now if ya say so... Plankton: *Hiding* I have a question for you. Mermaid Man: Excuse me, sir -- you'll have to wait your turn. Plankton: *Not seen because he go however thru crowd and he's tiny* Just tell me first: do you really believe anyone can be great? Mermaid Man: With enough hard work -- ;) Yes. Plankton: Was that where I went wrong? *Finally appears in front of crowd, the crowd looks at him down* >:( I simply didn't WORK hard enough!!!?!? Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy: Plankton? Mermaid Man: Is that really you? Barnacle Boy: >:/ How dare you interrupt like this! Mermaid Man: And how dare you in... SpongeBob: How do YOU TWO know who he is? Barnacle Boy: I don't know if WE EVER really knew him. But what we did know... >:/ We didn't like. Plankton: -_- The feeling is entirely mutual. >:( Why don't you tell them the real story, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy? Mermaid Man: I see time has made you bitter. Plankton: *Walks up near them* >:( And it's made YOU an even bigger fool. (NO? Ever so even bigger fool?) Now, these people were promised greatness -- and I'm ready to deliver. *Walks to a lever* I'm sorry this is how they had to learn the truth... SpongeBob: <:O This can't be good! *Plankton pulls the level and the statue that will be a dragon is up +_0 0_0 but be dangerous?* Plankton: But nothing built can last forever, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Mermaid Man: Plankton, no! *Plankton puts the last skull on it and it explodes, causing Plankton, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy to fall backwards as the dragon is born* Plankton: *He gets up* >:/ Creature -- attack! *Dragon roars as people run of fear, SpongeBob and his friends stands and shakes* *Dragon shoots a fireball at SpongeBob causing him to trip* *SpongeBob gets up and he and Gary walks backwards, slowly... However, this time it shoots a fireball again, but SpongeBob dodges the fire, jumping to the left* *The dragon sucks up everything in the building, grow bigger* Mermaid Man: Everyone stay calm! This foul beast is no match for me! Z:( Plankton: Creature -- attack! *He points at Mermaid Man as it obey Plankton* Mermaid Man: Hyahh! *Attacks but sadly can't so he falls backwards* *SpongeBob and Friends looks shocked* Barnacle Boy: *As the dragon is still alive* >:/ What have you done? SpongeBob: Mermaid Man! *Walks to him* Mermaid Man: No! Stay away! It's after us, not you! *The dragon swoops down but SpongeBob, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy ducks* *Dragon shoots fire at wall, causing a hole duh!* Plankton: >:) Look at them! The mighty Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! Looks like true greatness is out of their reach. They may not be able to defeat this creature -- but I can! Creature -- retreat! *But the dragon doesn't retreat, it is bigger and glares angry* Ahem. Creature -- retreat! *Once again, doesn't* Z:/ Retreat, I said! >:( Retreat! SpongeBob: :( It's/That's not working! Plankton: <:O No need to be alarmed, my friends. (Friends? XD No loser, no need to call us friends!) I have an elixir that will destroy this creature. *Plankton picks up the potion which they stole earlier and replaces so....* SpongeBob: That potion -- :( Is that...? *Plankton removes the cork and is about to throw* Squidward: <:O Uh-Oh... *Plankton throws it but however nothing happens, just stronger* Plankton: :O What? Impossible! It should have worked! -- I took such care! Pearl: The potion -- Squidward! You've got to throw the real potion! Squidward: But -- finders, keepers! Plankton: >:( You thieves! You're ruining everything! Pearl: Squidward, come on! *Squidward sighs and gives it to SpongeBob, but SpongeBob seems ready but idk?* Pearl: SpongeBob -- throw it! *SpongeBob throws it at the dragon, but sadly... It is too late, and it just protect itself so itself strong, RLLY strong then right!* Plankton: It's protecting itself! (Lol, loser Plankton! Protecting itself so...) Without the command block exposed... the potion is useless! It wasn't supposed to happen like this. :O *Gets scared, and runs away* Barnacle Boy: >:/ Plankton! You coward, come back here! *A beam is sucking up Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy but Pearl comes and tries to help them down again* Pearl: SpongeBob, help me! *SpongeBob runs to help, but yeah SpongeBob got better strength so they did it* Mermaid Man: *He and Barnacle Boy falls down* Thank you. Barnacle Boy: Plankton was right about one thing -- We can't defeat that thing. Not on our own. To defeat it, we need good friends to defeat! Mermaid Man: Everyone's running away -- except for you. *SpongeBob and friends is only there left with them* Will you help us? We must get to the temple -- but what needs to happen next, We can't do alone! SpongeBob: :D Of course! Barnacle Boy: Great :/ -_- More losers like us! Mermaid Man: Calm down, Barnacle Boy! Barnacle Boy: STOP call me boy, your old coot! >:(... Mermaid Man: Follow us! *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy runs away and SpongeBob and his team follows* *End of Part 8!* Category:Blog posts